The Great Doctor Mixup
by theProfessorsCompanion320
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor for no doubt made some mistakes getting to the next time he'd meet Clara. what if he messed a up a bit too much? Who's Danny Pink and how does he know the Doctor? All questions will be answered when Clara and Danny go on an adventure with the Doctor, but not the one they thought they would
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Mr. Pink" Clara Oswald walked by her Boyfriend, a fellow teacher at Coal Hill School, where they were currently located. Clara walked off the grounds when she heard a familiar wheezing sound. She eagerly broke to a jog, following the sound. And Danny Pink, seeing Clara run in a way he was now firmilliar with, and now knew the explaination. Clara turned a corner to find the Tardis. The 1950s Police box gleamed a sweet royal blue. Danny Pink, upon catching up with his girlfriend, took a breath of air and sighed.

"So, we're taking off then"

"I think so" Clara concluded happily. Clara got out her TARDIS key, which glinted in the summer sun. She inserted the key and opened the doors and saw a face she had not seen in a long while.

"Clara, who's this" the Doctor asked suspiciously, but that wasn't it. The doctor's face was not the grey haired Scottish man she knew, it was his previous face, the first face she had learned to call the Doctor.

"Clara, where's the Doctor?" Danny asked looking at the unbelievably younger Doctor

"that's him" Clara answered. A smile formed on Clara's face. She ran up to the Doctor like there was no tomorrow. The Doctor gladly took the hug and gave Clara a protective kiss on the forehead.

"I haven't been gone too long have I?" he joked "How long have I been gone this time, two, three weeks?"

"hello, still over here" Danny waved his arm. Clara took herself from the moment and brought him in, while motioning for the Doctor to wait a minute "so, how is this the Doctor?" he asked Clara

"he does this thing called regenerate, where he changes his face, this is the face he had before the one we know" she explained. "he's that guy with the bow tie the doctor mentioned, remember?"

"oh yes, of course" Danny understood. They turned back to the Doctor. "hello, Doctor" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"something things off here, and I can't quite sonic it right" he said


	2. Chapter 2

Clara and Danny stood silent for a moment. Then Clara hesitantly answered. "I don't think so. So, where are we going?"

The doctor clapped his hands together with delight. "Ah, yes! I have the most wonderful idea. Fromage, lovely planet."

"Fromage, what's that?" Danny asked. The doctor, becoming very suspicious, looks him straight in the eyes.

"And who are you again?" The Doctor asked the math teacher.

"Danny…..Danny Pink" Danny cleared his throat. "I'm a co-worker of Clara's…..she told me a lot about you, yeah" He stumbled to find the words that wouldn't get the younger Doctor on his bad side as well.

The Doctor lightened up, proving the cover-ups effectiveness. "Fine by me! Oh, and for the answer to your question, Fromage. Discovered by France around 2574. Dedicated to cheese, those crazy French. He flicked a button and turned a knob. The TARDIS began to shake. "We're here!" Clara and Danny gave each other mixed looks.

"Let's just let him be."

Meanwhile at Cole Hill School. The older Doctor looked around corridor by corridor. Then he thought. "October 17th, oh dear, no, Clara!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for following and favoriting. You guys are awesome! Sorry for not posting in a while, my agenda has been pretty packed. Also, for those confused on Fromage, I was not feeling that creative, okay.**

Danny Pink tried to glance around and marvel at the bigger-on-the-outside-ness of the TARDIS that had been revealed to him a little over a week ago, but he could take his eyes off the new doctor and how young he was. "So, doctor" Danny addressed the timelord "how did you get to know Clara?"

"Oh, that is a fun story. First I meet her in a place called the Dalek asylum and" the doctor stopped. He figured he probably not explain the whole situation with Clara to him. The doctor dismissed the thought and skipped happily to the door. "Introducing the Planet of Cheese!"

Clara couldn't help but smile to see the Old (so to speak) doctor again. She cheerfully meets the Doctor at the door to marvel, leaving Danny trying to peek from behind the two. In front of them was a ghost town of sorts. Shutters were shut, doors were closed. Deserted. The doctor scratched his chin. "funny, Fromage is always such a fun, happy planet"

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Danny asked. The Doctor looked straight into Danny's eyes, as if looking into his soul. "What are you doing?"

The doctor did not respond, only got out his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to scan the quiet town. Surely there had to be a reason for this strange silence.


End file.
